Guide/hall
Guild Hall Guide (EQ2x) Overview Discussed since launch, Guild Halls were originally announced at the "Into the Future" panel at the 2007 SOE Fan Faire. After taking player input for almost a year, guild halls were unveiled at the 2008 SOE Fan Faire. Finally, in October 2008, guild halls were released to live servers. Guild Halls are a general meeting place for a guild work together, meet up and socialize. A hall can be customized to the guild's specific needs with as little or as many amenities as your current guild level allows. Different sized halls, commonly referred to as "Tier 1", "Tier 2" and "Tier 3" halls, are available to grow as your guild does in level and size. Hall Choices When purchasing a hall the guild leader will be the only one with the buy option at the door. They must have the appropriate amount of money in their inventory. Amenities Amenities allow you to add functionality, services and decorations to your guild hall. Level 30 guilds start with 5 amenity slots. At levels 35, 45 and 55 you will gain 2 more amenity slots. At levels 40, 50 and 60 you will gain 3 more amenity slots. Starting at guild level 62, you will gain 1 amenity slot every other level. This makes it so that a level 80 guild will have 30 amenity slots, and a level 90 guild will have 35 amenity slots. There are four categories of amenities: Decoration, General, Tradeskill and Transportation. ::Decoration Amenities ::General Amenities ::Tradeskill Amenities ::Transportation Amenities For information on specific amenities please visit our Guild Hall Amenities page. Special note on Tradeskill devices: originally on the Amenities list, it's been decided to allow guilds to place regular tradeskill devices in the guild hall so they weren't using so many Amenities slots on them. This has reduced the original plan of 40+ base amenities to 30. Amenity information last updated in June 2010. Access Access to Guild Halls uses the same system as player housing. ::Officer+ defaults to Trustee ::Member+ defaults to Friend ::Applicant+ defaults to Visitor ::Guild Access may be set on a rank or individual level in the guild permissions window ::Visiting access is defaulted to None (on 12/13/2010, guild members with Visitor access can now pay upkeep from their own pocket but not from escrow) ::Some amenities can have access levels set, allowing or restricting use of them Escrow System The Escrow System is how guild members donate money and status to the upkeep of the guild hall and its Amenities. ::Players can deposit any amount of coin or personal status through the Housing Window. ::No withdrawal, contributions become property of the guild. ::Guild hall upkeep is deducted from escrow (if possible), otherwise it is deducted from the player pushing the "pay upkeep" button. ::Amenities are purchased using escrow deposits and funds. ::The player housing items do not contribute to status reduction. Moving Halls As your guild grows in levels you may want to move to a larger hall. Perhaps the hall you purchased is too costly and you'd like a small hall instead. If your guild meets the requirements you can move your hall between tiers. When you move, items and amenities inside will be placed into a moving crate. Amenities will remain purchased as long as they are permitted in that tier of hall--if they are not valid amenities then they will be sold off and applied to your hall's escrow. Also 75% of the purchase price of your previous hall will be applied to the escrow balance of your new hall and can be used to pay for upkeep. Any escrow that was in your guild hall prior to the move will be applied to the new hall; however, any pre-paid upkeep will be lost in the move. Concept Art Fan Faire 2007 Guild Hall Concept Art Historical Links: ::The original feedback thread is here on the SOE official forums. ::The Guild Halls World Event was the lead-in to the release of guild halls. :: :: ---- Category:Browse Category:Guide Category:Guild Category:Hall